Walkthrough
This Walktrough is meant for new players but may provide some insight to even old ones. If you just started the game, war will not be very lucrative for a while, you will also have 50 turns of protection so you may as well take advantage of that. You will start the game with 50 troops and 1 General, thats enough for the first Pirate Clan. and even though the game will suggest you to build a mining planet dont take its advice. Turn 1: - Buy the following planets: 1 Petroleum, 4 Tourism - Put taxes on 15% - Attack your first Pirate clan (the one with 3 planets) - Finish your turn. Turn 2: - Buy the following planets: 1 Supply, 4 Tourism - Edit your supply planet (i suggest to max Fighters/Troops with enough Carriers/Generals but its up to you). - Attack again the same pirate (with only 2 planets now) - Finish your turn. Turn 3: - From now on buy mostly Tourism Planets - Every turn attack at the weakest Pirate clan - Finish your turn. Turn 4-15: - You will get 50 Research points for having 30 planets, use it on Tourism and your prefered unit. - Build as many Tourism Planets as you can, but you can add a few Food, Supply and Research - Keep attaking pirates as long as you can repair the loses in 1 day. - Buy units if you think you can get more planets through attacks By turn 15 you should have about 200 planets and make more than 400,000 Credits/turn Turn 16-35: Just start building your empire normally, Your massive income will get you about 15 planets per turn. Turns 36-49: Prepare for a fight, In case you allready havent, make about 50 or 100 Supply planets and build proper defense, keep in mind that a balanced team tend to work better than hordes of only 1 unit but its up to you. Never understimate Covert Agents, make enough to be able to spy anyone in your attack list. Same goes for Research. you should be able to have every planet and unit to lv3 (not counting the command ship) Its a good idea to stop at turn 49 until you stack a few more turns then use that turns to buy units until you feel safe. so, what to do if your Citizen Mood gets under 100% ? well there are a lot of ways to deal with this: 1) At the start of a new turn pay manually to give some extra food or credits to population 2) Build more Goverment Planets (or upgrade Goverment) 1) Lower Taxes, about 1% of taxes per 1% of mood sounds good enough Note that you should try to never be under 95% of Citizen Mood nor Air Quality or your economy will blow If by some reason your economy blows and the empire is going in an spiral of doom try this: - Put Taxes on 1% this should raise Civilian Mood if everything else is good - Check your air quality then sell some petroleum planets (or buy anti-pollution) if needed - Overfeed your population, at the start of each turn - If your upkeep is too high reduce your Military. - If you dont have enough food sell your troops and buy food - If every else fails you have too many of some planet, find which one and sell some. This should be enough to stabilize your empire Good luck! This chart may provide some insight about how well each unit work: * Cru/Com means cruisers and command ships at a rate of 20:1 *T-Dmg, F-Dmg, C-Dmg and D-Dmg means damage they do to Troops, Fighters, Cruisers and Defense stations respectively *T-Def, F-Def, C-Def represent the number of times the enemy will need to pay in that kind of troop in order to destroy yours. (a big number means that its very resistant to that kind of attack, while a number near to 1 means that you can be almost destroyed by someone of the same military power) *This chart is far from complete but its a start.